


Doctor Who: Fugitive

by Milkywavers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Who what if, F/M, Fugative!Third Doctor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywavers/pseuds/Milkywavers
Summary: At the end of The War Games, The Second Doctor was tried for his crimes. He is forced to regenerate and exiled to Earth. But, What if he was able to escape the exile? What if he became a fugitive to the Time Lords?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Doctor Who: Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe full of possibilities, This is one that could’ve happened to The Doctor.

The Doctor could only look at the screen that showed what became of his friends. Zoe, on the Wheel working with Tanya. Jamie, back on Culloden Moor chasing after a foolish redcoat who thought he could get the upper hand on the Highlander. The Doctor didn’t want to turn around from the screen, feeling fearful of what the Time Lords would do to him. The Time Lords told him that both of his now former companions would have their memories erased of the adventures they had with The Doctor. The Doctor, having a feeling of dread wash over him turned to face the two Time Lords that put on this impromptu trial. The two had spoke about how regardless of his actions, The Doctor would still be allowed to fight the evils of the universe. However, He would be exiled to earth for as long as the Time Lords seemed proper. “But you, you can't condemn me to exile on one primitive planet in one century in time! Besides, I'm known on the Earth. It might be very awkward for me.” The Doctor argued to the Time Lords. “Your appearance has changed before, it will change again. That is part of the sentence.” The Doctor was starting to get mad at this whole situation. He knew that the Time Lords that ruled Gallifrey could be a bit cruel, but this was practically torture to The Doctor. The Time Lords showed him the forms of regenerate he could have. The pictures they showed him made his blood boil as he didn’t want to regenerate, not yet anyways. After, having a bit of fun at the Time Lords expense by pointing out everything he hated about them. The Doctor had decided to run from the court room and try and find his TARDIS. “Stop!” One of the Time Lords yelled out as The Doctor continued to ran to his TARDIS. The Doctor ran down hallway after hallway, until he saw a familiar blue police box sitting in a pitch black room. The Doctor suddenly froze in place as he saw the two Time Lords who had finally caught up with him. “You cannot escape your judgement Doctor.” One of the Time Lords spoke in a cold, stern tone. “Don’t make it harder than it needs too.” The Doctor was so close to his TARDIS that his fingers could just grasp the door handle. The Doctor felt lightheaded as a glow surrounded his body, They were regenerating him. The Doctor felt fear rush throughout his body. He wasn’t ready. Just as he was about to scream out his final words before regenerating, his fingers were able to grasp the door handle. The Doctor’s mind fired up with this revelation. If the Time Lords were more focused on his regeneration, They couldn’t focus on keeping him in place. The Doctor held on to his form a bit longer as the Time Lords forced his regeneration. “What’s he doing?” One of the Time Lords asked aloud as The Doctor’s form refused to change. The Doctor’s body burned as the regeneration tried to make its way across his body. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS as the Time Lords finally caught on to his trick. The Doctor took weighted step after step as the Time Lords Tried to keep him in position. He stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him, cutting off the Time Lords control over him. The Doctor lightheadedness returned as his body started to regenerate. The Doctor mind raced as he puts in a random location and date to The TARDIS’s terminal, ‘any place at any time would be better than here’ The Doctor thought to himself. The Doctor fell on the floor as he finished putting in coordinates, his vision spinning as he shut his eyes. The regeneration fully taking over his body.  
—————————————————————————————  
The Two Time Lords both started at the spot where there TARDIS had previously stood. “Where could he have gone?” One questioned in angered tone. “Doesn’t matter, we still have a criminal on the loose, we must report this to the council of Gallifrey at once.” The Two Time Lords walked off, as the court room slowly fell into darkness.  
—————————————————————————————  
Dizzy, That’s how the Doctor felt as he regained consciousness. The brightness of the TARDIS stinging his eyes as the Doctor got to his feet. The Doctor rubbed his eyes an stumbles around the TARDIS, still recovering from his regeneration. He needed a mirror, some glass, he could even settle for a spoon, just something that could reflect his image back to see the changes that had occurred. He stumbled and tripped over his new feet, which were smaller than his previous ones which made walking around his now baggy clothes that much harder. After a couple of minutes of getting used to his new feet, He walked down the TARDIS stairs to his dressing room. The dressing room was huge, having the assortment shirts, pants, suits, dresses, ties than any closet in the world would have and in the center of it was a mirror. The Doctor carefully looked at himself, not knowing what to expect. When He saw the reflection of himself, he saw a young man with dark brown hair, and a thin face with bright green eyes. He looked like a boy where his father’s clothes. The Doctor could only think of two words to sum up his situation “Oh No.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my (technically) first fanfic. Tell me what you think of it and if I can improve in anyway.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> Milky


End file.
